birth of the new dino rangers
by dark flameburgo
Summary: it is the decendants of the power rangers dino thunders turn to take on the next evil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the old rangers but I do own the new ones

Authors note: you need to have watched power rangers Dino thunder if you are going to understand. I don't know ages so I made them up

Chapter 1 the gems have vanished.

Dino thunder theme song ( .com/watch?v=TaPaULI06NI ) copy and paste link to watch it.

40 years ago the Dino rangers lost the Dino power now the gems have recharged and vanished.

Present day  
>Tommy Oliver now 73 went to the museum with his 15 year old grandson dark Oliver. Dark went straight to the exhibit where the Dino gems normally lay but when he got there they weren't there. So dark started turned around to ask his granddad where they where but stopped when he saw a glowing black light coming from the birth mark on his wrist. His birth mark looked pure black when he looked at it and when he brought it up to chest level it transformed into what looked like a dinosaur head. It was then that he started to freak out. His granddad finally caught up to him and saw what was on darks wrist then he said "looks like you got the power of the black diplodocus. Always knew the day you would get the power was coming. But first you have to learn how to keep that morpher hidden."<br>"Huh? What?"  
>"You really don't remember my stories of when I was a power ranger do you?"<br>"No not really but what did you say about me hiding the thing on my wrist?"  
>"I don't know exactly how it works for you but I think you have to think of it going back into the gem."<br>"Ok I'll try" said dark as he closed his eyes and imagined the black birth mark and as he did the morpher on his wrist dissolved into thin air.  
>When he opened his eyes his granddad congratulated him and told him the same stories he told him 10 years ago.<p>

So what did you think of the first chapter of my story. The next chapter will hopefully be out next by week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the old rangers but I do own the new ones.

Authors note: you need to have watched power rangers Dino thunder if you are going to understand. I don't know ages so I made them up.

Chapter 2 power surge

Dino thunder theme song (  watch?v=TaPaULI06NI ) copy and paste link to watch it.

**Summary**: 40 years ago the dino rangers lost the dino power now the gems have recharged and vanished.

"So is that's what happened 40 years ago?" asked Dark.

"Yes" said Tommy "and if my suspicions are right then we should go find Trent and Kira the previous white and yellow rangers"

"Ok let's go"

Tommy and Dark got to Tommy's jeep and drove to the deepest part of the near forest wear a mansion lay in wait. Tommy called Kira but there was no answer then he called Trent still no answer so he got out of the jeep dark walking just behind and went to the door and pressed the door bell have no answer he tried the door knob it opened Tommy slowly walked in when a voice said out of no where "don't come any closer"

"Or what geo! You've been to see the dino gems when your birth mark glowed white and when you looked at it it transformed into what looked like a head of a dinosaur and your really tired using dino gem energy. It does that to you ok. Now where are your sister and grandparents?" said Tommy.

"You're right I am tired. Wait how do you know what happened to me at the museum?"

"Almost the exact same thing happened to dark here wait. Where is dark?"

"He has sunk into the floor his head bobbing above the surface once in a while."

"What?"

"Just look at the floor."

"Ok. Whoa! Dark grab my hand." said Tommy surprised.

Darks hand pops just above the floor when Tommy grabs it and pulls him completely to the surface Tommy slowly puts dark down on a chair where he slowly sinks inside and says "um granddad. What just happened? And who is that up there?"

"Ok what happened is you tapped into the dino gem energy. And the person up there is geo and he too has tapped in to the dino gem energy. Ok first geo think of the heaviest weight in the world and tell me where your sister and grandparents are. Ok."

"Ok my sister and grandparents are at Isabelle's and they said that once they had finished there they were going to the museum" says geo as he slowly floats down.

"Now dark think of your own body. Ok?"

"Ok" he says calmly as he starts pouring out of the chair leg and forming into the shape of himself again.

"Also who are you?" asked geo.

"Me I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver and this is dark my grandson."

"I know dark he sits at the back of my class in school."

"Oh really it's good that you know each other."

"Nah not really as I'm near the front of the class."

"Ok well let's go to Isabelle's and see them lot of them as Isabelle and Halley will help fill you two in the rest of the way."

"Ok." said geo and dark at the same time as they went to the jeep parked just out side.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the old rangers but I do own the new ones

Authors note: you need to have watched power rangers dino thunder if you are going to understand. I don't know the ages so I made them up. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages but I have been busy with school and I also recently found out I have ASD (autistic spectrum disorder). I have decided to change to first person here sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter 3 meeting of six out of ten

Dino thunder theme song (watch?v=TaPaULI06NI ) copy and paste link to watch it.

40 years ago the Dino rangers lost the Dino power now the gems have recharged and vanished.

Travelling in the jeep me and Geo talked about the story of when our grandparents were power rangers and what we have learnt about our powers so far I was surprised that geo had figured out how to hide the morpher on his own. After about fifteen minutes of talking we got to my granddads house and I asked him why we came here and not to Isabelle's café but he didn't answer me he just said "follow me".

"Ok" I replied confused.

"Fine by me" replied Geo.

Going into the house we just followed him until we reached his office one of the few places I'm not allowed unless I'm with my granddad. when he opened the door he gestured us in and told us to close the door behind us. as we did he went to his desk and pulled the jaw down on a little trex skeleton model as he did an electric blue portal opened in the middle of the room. a few seconds after the portal opened my granddad walked straight into it after about a minute he came back out telling us to follow him in already. as we did we ended up in what seemed to be a humongous underground factory. Looking around I saw what looked like ten huge mechanical dinosaurs a black brachiosaurs, a red carnotaurus, a blue chasmosaurus, a yellow and a white huge pterosaur dragon thing, a lime green parasaurolophus, a burgundy/maroon stegosaurus, a light blue dimetrodon, a orange ankylosaurus and a purple pachycephalosaurus.

"Get your morphers out boys" my granddad told us

doing as he told us we brought the gems to our chest where they transformed into the shape of dinosaur heads mine a diplodocus and Geo's a pterosaur as w did this I saw the black brachio started to glow and change shape as it did it shrank and changed into what seemed to be a diplodocus and the white dragon looking thing shrank until it became a pterosaur. Stunned that they did that me and Geo just got dragged along by my granddad after a few minutes of walking we reached a door. going through we saw that there were a load more people in here one looked like a hedgehog because he had spikes coming out of every where on his body another was holding a steel block in each hand each finger causing a indent the third one was dense swirling mist that was pushing everything away, then there was four people who looked like they were in there fifties, Haley and then Isabelle who was on her laptop as we walked up to her I noticed that she was producing a static field around her self. looking around again I realized that Isabelle and the rest of them had tapped into there dino gem power like me and Geo did.


End file.
